moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dead
Category:Films | directed by = Fede Alvarez | written by = Fede Alvarez; Rodo Sayagues | produced by = Nathan Kahane; Joseph Drake; Peter Schlessel; J.R. Young; Robert G. Tapert; Matthew F. Leonetti, Jr.; Sam Raimi; Bruce Campbell | music by = Roque Baños | cinematography = Aaron Morton | edited by = Bryan Shaw | distributed by = FilmDistrict TriStar Pictures Ghost House Pictures | release date(s) = April 5th, 2013 | mpaa rating = | running time = 91 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 | gross revenue = $54,239,856 (US) IMDB; Evil Dead (2013); Box office & business. $97,542,952 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Evil Dead (2013); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Evil Dead is an American feature film of the supernatural horror genre. It is a remake of the 1981 cult classic The Evil Dead by director Sam Raimi. This film was written and directed by Fede Alvarez and co-written by Rodo Sayagues. It was produced by TriStar Pictures and distributed through Ghost House Pictures and FilmDistrict. It premiered theatrically in the United States on April 5th, 2013. It is the fourth film in the ''Evil Dead'' film series. Plot Cast Notes * Evil Dead (2013) redirects to this page. * Production on Evil Dead began on April 11th, 2012. Principal photography concluded on July 12th, 2012. * Evil Dead closed out of theaters on June 9th, 2013. At its widest release, it was screened in 3,025 theaters. * Evil Dead was screened in theaters for a total of 9.4 weeks (sixty-six days). * Evil Dead was released on Blu-ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on July 16th, 2013. It includes UltraViolet digital copy of the film. Amazon.com; Evil Dead (2013); Blu-ray & UltraViolet digital copy. * Producer Rob Tapert is credited as Robert G. Tapert in this film. * This is actually the second remake of the original The Evil Dead. The 1987 film Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn is often regarded as a soft remake of the original. * There are a total of fifteen credited cast members in this film. Fourteen of them are humans, and one is a dog. Of the fourteen, only eleven make on-screen appearances. Three cast members provide voices only. * The recording of Professor Knowby, voicd by Bob Dorian is taken from the original film. * This is Fede Alvarez's first work as a director and a screenwriter on a major film. His next film is the 2016 psycho-thriller Don't Breathe. * This is Rodo Sayagues's first work as a screenwriter on a major film. His next film is the 2016 psycho-thriller Don't Breathe. * This is Inca the dog's first work in film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Fear what you will become". * Producer Matthew F. Leonetti, Jr.'s father, Matthew F. Leonetti was the director of photography on films such as Species and Weird Science. * Actress Ellen Sandweiss played Cheryl in the original The Evil Dead. * Actor Bruce Campbell makes a cameo appearance in an after-credit scene as Ash Williams - the character he immortalized in the original film series. He is uncredited for his role in this capacity. * Ghost House Pictures was founded by franchise creator Sam Raimi, who also serves as a producer on this film. * The initial letters of the five main characters' names (David, Eric, Mia, Olivia, Natalie) form an acrostic spelling out DEMON. The Whale Ship Globe; Blogspot. "Zeitgeists & Demons: Fede Alvarez's 'Evil Dead'". See also External Links * * * Evil Dead at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References Keywords 2010s; Buried alive; Burn victim; Cabin; Cats; Chainsaw; Dead animals; Demons; Dogs; Drug addict; Filicide; Head injury; Homosexuality; Immolation; Impalement; Incantation; Machete; Mutilation; Necronomicon; Old woman; Possession; Profanity; Rape; Self-mutilation; Severed foot; Severed hand; Severed limb; Shot in the head; Shotgun; Smoking; Stabbing; Suicide; Tripping while running; Undead Category:FilmDistrict Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Ghost House Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:E/Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2013/Films Category:April, 2013/Films Category:Bob Dorian